


Boyfriend material

by queerest_avenger



Category: Peter Parker(Spider-Man: Homecoming) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Peter and his boyfriend hanging out at McDonald’s being cute.





	Boyfriend material

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure what this is. It was my first time writing him with a male character.

Peter and his boyfriend, Y/N sat in a booth inside a McDonald’s in downtown Queens. The couple was talking animatedly as it poured, the rain echoing as it bounced off the roof of the restaurant.

Y/N and Peter were sat next to each other at a booth, the seat across from them left empty. Y/N wanted to be as close to Peter as he possibly could. Y/N’s legs were on Peter’s lap, sipping on a caramel frappe.

His tattered, white Converse barley reaching past his partner’s left thigh. Peter was slightly distracted by his burger whilst Y/N played with the eighteen year old’s hair at the nape of his neck. Y/N couldn’t stop himself from looking at him. His long lashes casted shadows on his cheeks, which were lightly dusted with freckles. His damp hair was stuck to his forehead, causing the nineteen year old to giggle.

This caught the younger teen’s attention. His brown orbs moved from looking at his food to his boyfriend’s face. “What’re you laughing at, darling?”,asked he. “Nothing. “ Just admiring my beautiful boy”, replied Y/N. Peter blushed at his compliment, shaking his head in disagreement. Y/N sighed, as he took his legs off his lap. “I’m only stating facts here, Parker.”, stated Y/N, as he pointed a finger at him. Peter scrunched up his face. It was clear to Y/N he didn’t believe him. “I wish you knew how attractive you were, ‘P’.”, Y/N stated. He rested his head on Peter’s shoulder.

A few minutes passed until Peter spoke again. “Hey, Y/N? “Do you like how my jacket feels?” Asked the brunet. Y/N lifted his hand and placed it on Peter’s arm, running his hand on the sleeve of his red windbreaker. “Yeah. “Why?”, Y/N inquired.

Peter held his boyfriend’s gaze, giving him a toothy grin. “Because it’s made of boyfriend material.” Y/N stared at the boy for a good two seconds before busting out laughing; shaking his head. “You’re such a fuckin’ dork, Pete!”, Y/N exclaimed. “You know that, right?” All Peter could do was smirk at Y/N’s reaction. “You love me, though”, he stated, burying his face in his partner’s neck. “Yes. A lot.”, he replied, running his fingers through Peter’s hair.


End file.
